There is known an art in a hybrid vehicle equipped with a variable valve actuating mechanism (VEL), which is configured to prohibit an engine stop during running of a vehicle and during stop of the vehicle when the variable valve actuating mechanism is broken down (for example, cf. a patent document 1).
There is a problem that an SOC of a battery is decreased when a motor is frequently (heavily) used as a power source in a case where the engine torque is sufficiently outputted due to a malfunction and so on of the engine in a running mode in which the vehicle runs by using the engine and the motor as the power source.
It is the problems to be solved by the present invention to provide a control device for a hybrid vehicle which can protect a battery.